


Barnes & Nobles

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey refuses to enter the shop of Barnes & Nobles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, ... Barnes and Nobles ... ( ... because I don't want to spoil you too much ;) )

Like every weekend Stokely and her closest friend, Casey Connor, were visiting the Mall. Always a great fun; they were both geeks with special interests, so they usually ignored the crowded, bigger shops. The smaller ones were so much more fun, the comic shop, the music store which sold old, used records, the poster-and photoshop, of course.

This morning, though, Stokely had planned a visit to Barnes and Nobles, a bit more exclusive and expensive, but with the birthday money in her pocket she couldn't resist. They did sell the most interesting merchandise for sure. She stopped in front of the enormous shop-window, grinning wide when she discovered the newest WETA statues of Alien, her favorite movie at the moment.

„C'mon, let's get in.“

But Casey hesitated.  
„Ähm … I can wait here.“

Surprised Stokes eyed him.  
„It might take some time until I will come back again,“ she said.  
„Might get difficult to make the right decision. I could need your help.“

Slightly abashed Casey shook his head.  
„You know, I'm not that crazy about 'Alien'.“

„What about 'Lord of the Rings'? 'Starwars'. 'Disney?'“  
She laughed.  
„C'mon, Case don't ruin the morning. Afterward, we can go to Annie's milk bar for one of her famous blueberry muffins. My treat.“

Casey sighed.  
„I can't, Stokes, I'm sorry.“

„Okay, then give a reason I can understand.“

To her surprise, Casey blushed slightly.  
„I got kicked out of Barnes and Nobles last week,“ he finally admitted.  
„And I'm afraid, I will stay on their blacklist for the rest of my life.“

Stokely couldn't hide her grin.  
„Okay, spit it, this sounds interesting.“

Casey shrugged.  
„I was here last Wednesday for some films when I discovered an interesting book about pipe-smoking in the shop window of Barnes and Nobles. Thought, it might be a nice present for my Dad; his birthday is next Sunday, you know.

But when I got in … There was the most ridiculous section of bibles you've ever seen. Expensive as shit. Hard to believe that people spent money for this nonsense instead of reading a good book.“

He paused and Stokely nudged him impatiently.  
„And,“ she asked curiously.  
„You started a discussion about religion?“

„No!“  
Casey shook his head and grinned.  
„I put all the bibles where they belong to. Into the fiction section.“

Stokely stared at him, then she burst out laughing.  
„That's so cool. Just too bad, that I wasn't around.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
